Network communication technologies continue to evolve in order to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. These improvements are often aimed at upgrading prior technologies by improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and providing better integration with other open standards. However, even as these technologies improve, a paradigm of matching a single user to a single device still generally persists.
Today, a single device is typically matched to a corresponding single user profile. However, in certain environments (such as public safety and/or government networks), there may be a need or desire for multiple users to use a single device or single user with multiple devices (e.g., an officer with a body worn camera, voice device, and a pad device for data applications). When multiple users use the same device or when a single user having multiple devices needs priority access on a given one of those devices, there is currently no way to allow different levels of access and/or different performance allocation to be provided to the device on the basis of which individual user has the device. Thus, there may be a need to improve network communication technology in relation to this feature.